Lunch Break
by musicbeyondmagic
Summary: Blaine surprises Kurt for lunch one afternoon. One-shot.


A/N: _Hey guys! So I'm back with just a bit of fluff that I wrote today. I currently don't have my computer so I am still working on 'Play Something' but it's on a bit of a hiatus until I get my computer back. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot!_

Lunch Break

"See you in an hour, bud!"  
"Bye Dad!" Kurt calls out his goodbye with one foot already out the door. He decided that morning that he would help his father out at the shop for the day, as one of his employees is on holidays for a few weeks.

Kurt has always enjoyed working at the shop with his father, going there most days after school in the years after his mother passed away. He goes less often now that he is in high school, with more homework, friends, and now a boyfriend.

Of course he still has time for his father, they spend most Friday nights together, only missing the occasional time. But Burt also has Carole, so Kurt doesn't feel as bad if he has to ask his father if he can go shopping with Mercedes or take Blaine out to dinner on a Friday night.

The air is warm as he makes his way downtown. There's this tiny cafe a few blocks away the Kurt always goes to for lunch when he works. The food is good, the service is even better, and that's what Kurt loves about it.

Kurt takes his time, looking in the windows of stores he passes, observing all of the other people who are out and about. Kurt has always enjoyed 'people watching'. Being some what of an outsider for the first few years of high school and all during middle school, he likes to think that he's actually pretty good at reading people; guessing where they're from, where they're doing, what their story is.

When Kurt finally rounds the corner he notices a very familiar head of hair. Dark, curly hair, gelled back against his scalp was all he needed to see to cause a bright smile to break out across his face. As he approaches, he takes in his boyfriend's light grey cardigan over a white shirt and simple, dark pants. Although Kurt's wardrobe is generally pretty extravagant, he loves seeing Blaine in such a plain outfit. It just... works.

Blaine is facing away from Kurt and doesn't notice him until he is right beside him. As Blaine senses a presence beside him, he turns with a polite smile on his face to see who is occupying the space. This smile grows as he sees Kurt, pulling him into a hug without saying a word. Kurt laughs and returns the hug.  
"Hi," he says quietly.  
Blaine chuckles beside Kurt's ear, "Hi!"  
"What are you doing here?" Kurt questions as he takes a small step back from Blaine to look at him.  
"Waiting for you of course!" Blaine answers as a-matter-of-factly. With a smile, he grabs Kurt's hand and leads him into the cafe. When they are seated at the table that Blaine chooses beside a window, Kurt continues his questioning.  
"Waiting for me? How did you know I would come here?"

Blaine is still smiling but slightly shakes his head, "Are you under the impression that I don't listen to a word you say? You told me about this place before, you even mentioned it the other day when you told me you would be working. I just figured this is where you'd be about now." Blaine shrugs his shoulders but Kurt's face is lit up like a Christmas tree. A young waitress sets some lunch menus on their table and promises to return in a few minutes.

Kurt continues as if there was no pause, "Well, of course, I know you listen to me! It something that I absolutely adore about you! I just- I don't know, I'm surprised!" Blaine's face falls slightly as Kurt talks but Kurt quickly realizes what to say, "surprised in a good way! Oh Blaine, I'm so glad you're here!" Kurt reaches his hand across the table and slips it into Blaine's. The smile that Blaine had on before returns immediately and Kurt can't help but smile back, knowing he helped put that smile on his beautiful face. He gets lost for a moment, memorizing Blaine's features for the millionth time, only to realize that Blaine has started talking (_way to listen Kurt_).

"- wanted to be able to see you today, and I thought this would be perfect! You say such great things about this place, and I wanted to share that with you."  
Blaine is still hiding Kurt's hand on the table and Kurt notices a slight blush creep onto Blaine's face as he speaks.  
"It's perfect Blaine, thank-you!"

The waitress returns to take their order and soon they are both eating in comfortable silence. That's another thing they Kurt loves about Blaine. No matter what they're doing, if there's a pause in the conversation, even for the shortest moment, it's never awkward- just thoughtful.  
"So, how is your day at the shop going?" Blaine asks after taking of sip of his drink.  
"It's alright, mornings are always slow but it'll pick up a bit this after noon."  
And that's the majority of the conversation over lunch. But that's all that needed. They steal looks and soft smiles at each other as they eat, but otherwise there's silence.

* * *

They finish lunch with plenty of time to spare, the cafe is always quick in getting food ready and out. Blaine insists on paying and Kurt knows better than to argue about it by now, so he just gives Blaine a _'thank-you'_ and when they've paid he intertwines their fingers and leave the cafe.

Their hands fall apart and rest at their according sides as they walk along the busy sidewalk- unfortunately it's habit when they're out. But they keep their bodies close to each other and Kurt takes a moment take it all in. He feels Blaine lean close to his ear, his breath hitting his cheek.  
"Is there anything else you traditionally do in your lunch break?" When Kurt shakes his head, Blaine speaks again, "okay, then can I take you somewhere?"

For as long as he can remember, Kurt has never liked surprises. He has always liked being in control of a situation and knowing exactly what is going on. But then he met Blaine. Blaine loves surprises. He loves the secret, then seeing the reaction when someone is surprised- especially Kurt. The way their face brightens and excitement is clearly there.

Kurt lets Blaine surprise him because he trusts him. Blaine knows him better than anyone, so he knows how to surprise him.  
Kurt nods in response to Blaine's question causing Blaine to give him a sweet smile and lead him to their destination, hand placed lightly on his back.  
Walking down the street with his boyfriend always makes Kurt wonder what it would- _what it will_- be like in New York. They could walk hand in hand, looking up at the buildings, take a walk in the middle of the night to see the lights of the city that never sleeps, make their way through the crowds- never letting go of the others hand.

Kurt allows the daydream to occupy his mind for most of the walk; not even paying attention to where they're going. Blaine keeps close to him, only putting a hand on his back to steer him in the right direction. It's a short walk, and soon they are walking into a small park.  
"The park?" Kurt looks at Blaine, an eyebrow raised.  
Blaine laughs, "Well yes, the park. Surprised?"  
The park is empty of people, only a few squirrels running up and down the trees, a few birds singing above their heads. Kurt reaches for Blaine's hand and they intertwine their fingers once more, gently swinging their arms between them.  
Kurt grins as he answers, "yes, very."  
"Good."

They two boys stroll down the gravel path that winds through the park in silence yet again.  
"Is there a reason that we're so quiet today?" Kurt wonders aloud as Blaine steers them off the path and sits down beneath a maple tree, pulling Kurt down beside him, keeping him close and their hands connected.

Blaine leans his head back on the tree trunk and looks up at the leaves. Kurt shifts to lean against Blaine's chest; Blaine's arm wrapping around him. Kurt waits a few moments for Blaine to answer.  
"Not particularly, I'm just enjoying being with you."

Kurt twists his head around to smile up at the other boy who leans in quickly to capture Kurt's lips with his own. These are the best surprises in Kurt's opinion. He returns the kiss, bringing a hand up to Blaine's cheek before pulling away slowly and settling back into Blaine's arms. He feels Blaine press a kiss to the top of his head and closes his eyes.  
"I love you," Blaine breathes into his hair.  
Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand, "I love you, too."  
They sit, listening to each other breathing, the birds, nothing at all, before Kurt's phone rings, ripping through the silence.  
"Oops..." Kurt presses the button to accept the call from his dad, "hello?"  
"Kurt? Where are you? Is everything okay?"  
"Oh, yeah Dad. Sorry, I just lost track of time," Kurt turns to look at Blaine, who is wearing an amused look on his face.  
"Alright kid. Well as long as you're okay. Are you headed back now?"  
Kurt stands and brushes the dirt off his pants while his father speaks, "Yeah Dad, I'll be back soon."  
"Alright see you soon!"  
"Bye, love you Dad."  
"Love you too, son."

Kurt looks down to where Blaine is still sitting and offers a hand to him. Blaine takes it and allows Kurt to pull him to his feet laughing, "Oops."  
Kurt rolls his eyes and presses another kiss to Blaine's mouth, pulling him into a hug at the same time.  
"Thank-you Blaine," he speaks quietly against his boyfriends lips.  
Kurt can feel Blaine smile and respond with another kiss.  
"I have to get back, walk with me?"  
"Anywhere."

* * *

A/N: _I would really love feedback so please review and let me know what you think! I didn't really plan on such a lack of conversation but as I was writing it just felt like it wasn't needed to much. Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
